Protection Squad
by Heterochromer
Summary: Karena akhir-akhir ini Lai Guanlin gencar mendekati pemain keyboard kesayangan mereka Yoo Seonho, Klub Band pun geger dan mencari kebenarannya. [Lai Guanlin / Yoo Seonho – Produce 101 season 2 with slight couple(s). OOC. AU.]
1. Chapter 1

**Protection Squad**

 **.**

Karena akhir-akhir ini Lai Guanlin gencar mendekati pemain _keyboard_ kesayangan mereka Yoo Seonho, Klub Band pun geger dan mencari kebenarannya. Alibinya, menjaga Seonho dari bad influence.

Padahal, sih, salah satu dari mereka ada yang bantu _nyomblangin_.

[Lai Guanlin / Yoo Seonho – Produce 101 season 2 with many slight couple(s)]

 **.**

Jihoon menatap tajam pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan ruang latihan band tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kamu ngapain di sini, Dek? Nungguin siapa?" tanyanya dengan intonasi dibuat seramah mungkin, meski sebenarnya dongkol mengapa pemuda ini menghalangi pintu ruangan yang sudah ia anggap seperti rumah sendiri.

Pemuda itu menoleh, menampilkan wajah tampan yang disertai dengan kening lebar yang membuat Jihoon sedikit ciut. Sudah tinggi, tampan pula. Adik kelas ini pasti banyak penggemarnya. Ah, tetapi Jihoon pantang mundur. "Kak Jihoon, ya?" Jihoon mengangguk cepat. "Saya nunggu Seonho, Kak. Dia masih latihan, kan?"

Dan Jihoon langsung berpikir, _"ini siapanya Seonho, ya? Perasaan dia nggak pernah bilang punya kakak laki-laki."_. "Masih, kok, orangnya ada di dalam," jawab Jihoon. Begitu pemuda di hadapannya akan membuka mulutnya, Jihoon langsung menyela, "Kalau kamu mau minta izin buat Seonho untuk pulang duluan, nggak saya izinin. Masih ada sesi latihan intensif buat grup kami."

Pemuda asing itu langsung memasang muka datar sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin ke arah Jihoon. "Enggak Kak, saya cuma mau nitipin air minumnya Seonho karena saya lihat tadi dia nggak bawa minum."

 _Malu, anjir._

Jihoon langsung merebut botol tersebut dan melengos pergi. "Ya sudah, nanti saya kasih ke orangnya."

 **.**

"Seonho, dapet air minum dari cowok tinggi muka datar yang ngeselin banget di depan pintu."

Seonho yang sedang asyik mengatur-ngatur _keyboard_ -nya pun langsung menoleh ke arah Jihoon. "Ha, siapa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi polos yang membuat Jihoon malah semakin dongkol mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi. "Kakak ngasih aku air minum?"

Dengusan tawa terdengar dari balik drum, Justin ternyata pembuatnya. "Kak Jihoon mananya tinggi, Seonho- _ya_."

Jihoon langsung mengacungkan tangannya ke arah _drummer_ di grup. "Pilih diam atau aku patahin stik drum kamu?"

Setelah Justin bungkam (meski masih dengan cengiran), Jihoon kembali menatap Seonho yang masih kebingungan. "Bukan aku, orang lain. Tinggi, rambutnya hitam, mukanya datar, kelakuannya ngeselin. Coba kamu intip sendiri dari pintu." Tanpa menunggu lama, Seonho langsung berlari ke pintu ruangan untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud oleh Jihoon.

"Oh, Kak Guanlin!" serunya dengan nada riang, membuat Jihoon mengerutkan kening. Siapanya Seonho, sih, anak itu? "Kak Jihoon, aku boleh keluar sebentar untuk bilang terima kasih ke Kak Guanlin, nggak?"

"Ngapain, sih. Bilang terima kasihnya nanti aja, kali," dengus Jihoon, duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengambil gitar listrik yang menjadi spesialisasinya di _band_ ini. "Tau sendiri, kan, aku ngelarang kalian semua keluar dari ruangan ini kalau lagi latihan intensif. Tadi kebetulan saja aku dipanggil Kepsek jadi harus keluar."

Seonho mengerjap polos. "Tapi Kak, Samuel, Kak Euiwoong sama Kak Daehwi tadi baru keluar. Mau cari makanan, Kak Euiwoong maag-nya kambuh katanya," ujar Seonho polos sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dua _bass_ dan satu gitar akustik yang tak bertuan.

"Seonho ...," desis Justin kemudian menepuk keningnya, angkat tangan dengan kepolosan temannya yang luar biasa. "Kenapa dibilangin ke Kak Jihoon ..."

Jihoon hanya tersenyum sadis sebelum berseru, "Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan Euiwoong yang kerjaannya makan terus itu punya maag?!" Dan kemudian Ketua Klub Band itu langsung memetik-metik senar gitar listriknya dengan kasar sambil memasang wajah super kusut.

"Errr, Kak, jadi aku boleh nggak bilang 'terima kasih' sebentar ke Kak Guanlin?"

 **.**

Samuel menoleh ke arah Seonho yang tengah membereskan isi tasnya. "Hari ini kamu pulang sama Kak Guanlin lagi?" tanya Samuel kepada temannya.

"Enggak tahu," jawab Seonho sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku nggak ngobrol sama dia hari ini dan dia cuma ngasih aku air minum tadi. Aku enggak tahu Kak Guanlin ngajak aku bareng lagi atau enggak."

"Guanlin?" Euiwoong langsung nimbrung dengan kecepatan kilat. "Lai Guanlin yang asal Cina itu? Yang anak OSIS? Yang sekelas sama Daehwi?"

"Aku enggak sekelas sama Lai Guanlin, Euiwoong. Tapi kelasku sama dia memang sebelahan, sih," koreksi Daehwi lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. "Ada apa sama Guanlin memangnya?"

"Jadi gini, Kak. Akhir-akhir ini, Kak Guanlin sering ngajak pulang bareng Seonho," cerita Samuel, yang langsung dibuahi sikutan dari Seonho yang wajahnya memerah. "Lho, kenapa? Aku bener, kan, kamu memang sering pulang sama Kak Guanlin jadinya."

"Iya, sih, tapi itu kan karena disuruh _eomma_ ," erang Seonho lalu menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan. "Kak Guanlin ternyata tetanggaan sama aku, terus _eomma_ -ku minta tolong _eomma_ -nya Kak Guanlin agar aku pulangnya bareng sama Kak Guanlin aja. _Eomma_ takut aku diculik, kata Kak Guanlin, sih, begitu."

Euiwoong dan Daehwi langsung tersedak air liur mereka sendiri, terbatuk kemudian membatin secara bersamaan, _'eh buset, siapa juga yang mau nyulik anak sebongsor Seonho.'_. Benar-benar _best friend goals_.

"Kayaknya nggak ada penculik yang mau nyulik anak SMA setinggi kamu, deh," kata Samuel dengan ekspresi meragukan. "Kok _eomma_ kamu jadi overprotektif gitu, sih?"

 _Bless Kim Samuel and his innocent soul_.

 **.**

Karena didorong oleh kesamaan nasib—sama-sama penasaran maksudnya, Lee Daehwi dan Lee Euiwoong memutuskan untuk mengamati gerak-gerik Yoo Seonho mulai sejak latihan _band_ yang terakhir. Dan entah mengapa, Kim Samuel harus terbawa arus dua kakak kelas yang _rempong_ ini.

"Kayaknya aku cuma ngajak Samuel, deh," gumam Daehwi ketika mendapati Justin dan Jihoon ikut duduk di mejanya saat jam makan siang di kantin. "Kok Justin ikutan, sih? Kak Jihoon juga, tumbenan deh mau duduk sama kita-kita, biasanya maunya sama Kak Jinyoung terus."

"Aku juga penasaran soalnya aku mergokin Seonho lagi balas _chat_ dari Kak Guanlin tadi. Terus kata Samuel kalian juga penasaran, makanya aku ikutan, deh," jawab Justin lalu tersenyum lugu—yang Euiwoong berani sumpah itu palsu.

Ucapan Justin menambah kecurigaan mereka semua—pasti ini lebih dari sekitar 'tetangga yang dipaksa dekat karena _eomma_ '. Justin mengedikkan kepalanya ke Jihoon yang tampak bersungut. "Kalau Kak Jihoon, sih, habis diduain Kak Jinyoung. Kak Jinyoung keasikan sama Kak Haknyeon, jadinya dia melipir ke sini."

"Siapa diduain siapa, nggak ada!" sahut Jihoon dengan sengit, membuat Justin langsung terkekeh. "Jinyoung cuma lagi dipanggil guru BK sama Haknyeon karena masalah terlambat minggu lalu. Haknyeon mana mau sama Jinyoung."

"Kak Jinyoung juga mana mau sama Kak Haknyeon, kan Kak Jinyoung cuma suka sama Kak Jihoon. Iya, kan?" Perkataan Samuel sukses membuat Jihoon merah padam lalu bergumam tidak jelas.

Daehwi berdecak sebelum ia memukul-mukul permukaan meja dengan pelan. "Hei, hei, lihat tuh! Seonho sudah keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju kantin!"

Semua mata di meja itu menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Daehwi dan menemukan pemuda SMA bermarga Yoo yang berjalan sendirian ke kantin. Ekspresi wajahnya datar tetapi mencerminkan kepolosan yang amat sangat dan ketika Seonho berhasil menemukan teman-temannya, ia langsung berlari ke arah mereka.

"Muel- _ah_ , kenapa tidak menunggukuuu~? Guru Yeo meminta tolong padaku untuk mengoreksi tugas-tugas kelas kita dan kau meninggalkanku di kelas sendirian," rajuk Seonho sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Samuel yang nyengir ke arahnya—jelas-jelas buta pada aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Daehwi. "Dan, oh! Tumben sekali Klub Band duduk semeja saat jam makan siang!"

Euiwoong menepuk dahinya sendiri. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk mencari tahu lebih soal hubungan Seonho dan Guanlin ketika Seonho-nya sendiri berada di dekat mereka?

Mulut Daehwi bergerak-gerak, mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. _'Ada Guanlin sedang mendekat, kita harus bersiap.'_

Secara kompak, mereka berlima langsung mengambil alih tempat seluas yang mereka bisa agar tidak ada lapak tersisa. Jihoon merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah pegal, Justin mengangkat satu kakinya ke kursi dan berusaha meluruskannya, Euiwoong langsung mendorong bahu Daehwi seolah sedang perenggangan, Daehwi melebarkan kakinya lalu bergaya sesantai mungkin, dan Samuel yang kebingungan tetapi tetap meletakkan kedua tangannya dengan jarak lumayan di kursi.

"Tidak ada tempat lagi untukmu, Seonho- _ya_ ," ujar Euiwoong dengan senyum minta maaf, sesekali melirik Guanlin yang sudah sangat dekat dari mereka. "Hai Guanlin!"

Guanlin langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Hai Euiwoong," sapanya dengan nada berat yang khas, kemudian menemukan Daehwi dan Seonho. "Hai juga Daehwi, Seonho."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Daehwi sambil memasang manis. "Makan siang?"

Dan Guanlin mengangguk. "Hu-um," jawabnya lalu menoleh ke Seonho. "Kau sudah makan sian?"

"Beluuum, Samuel meninggalkanku di kelas sendirian." Seonho masih dalam mode merajuk ternyata. Guanlin mendelik ke arah Samuel, Samuel memilih untuk pura-pura tidak melihatnya. " _Hyung_ sendiri sudah makan siang?"

"Belum," jawab Guanlin singkat. Ada hening mencekam di antara keduanya—begitu yang dirasakan oleh lima orang yang sibuk menguping.

' _Rasa-rasanya, kok, kayak nungguin adegan klimaks FTV.'_ – Justin Huang, 16, diam-diam suka nimbrung ibu dan kakak perempuannya nonton TV.

"Uhuk." Jihoon tanpa sengaja terbatuk, membuat keempat mata teman-temannya (selain Seonho dan Guanlin, tentu saja) langsung memandangnya dengan keji—membuat satu-satunya anak kelas tiga di sana itu langsung nyengir minta maaf.

"Kamu mau makan siang sama aku?"

' _AAA GILAK GILAK DIAJAK MAKAN BERDUA Samuel kapan ngajakin gue.'_ – Lee Daehwi, 17, keracunan novel _teen-lit_ yang masih menunggu rasa cintanya dibalas oleh adik kelas berdarah Spanyol berinsial 'S' berakhiran 'amuel'.

"Beneran boleh, Kak?" tanya Seonho, berusaha menyakinkan tawaran Guanlin. Guanlin mengangguk dengan segera.

"Eits, tunggu!" Euiwoong mendadak berdiri dari kursinya, menatap Guanlin dengan kening berkerut. "Kamu tumben nggak makan siang bareng Dongbin, biasanya kan kamu selalu makan siang sam—asdfjknbcmx"

"Enggak usah dengerin Euiwoong ngomong apa ya, Dek." Jihoon langsung membekap mulut Euiwoong dan menyeretnya ke dekapan cinta (coret, maut) seorang Park Jihoon. "Seonho, hari ini kamu makan sama Guanlin dulu ya. Udah enggak ada _space_ , Samuel nambah berat badan jadi makin gendut."

Dengan satu kedipan manis dari Jihoon, akhirnya Seonho mengekori Guanlin untuk makan siang sementara Samuel melontarkan protes, "kok aku yang kena sih, Kak?"

Bagaimana nasib Euiwoong?

Sedang berusaha mengumpulkan pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya akibat bekapan Jihoon yang benar-benar spesial.

 **.**

Justin menabuh drumnya dengan asal-asalan. "Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, aku yakin Kak Guanlin itu lagi PDKT sama Seonho."

Daehwi langsung melompat dari kursinya, menjentikan jarinya dan menunjuk Justin. "Aku juga yakin banget soal hal itu!" seru Daehwi, mengangkat tangannya untuk bertos ria dengan Justin yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh pemuda Cina tersebut. "Nggak mungkin Guanlin kelihatan serela itu buat ngurusin Seonho yang banyak omong dan kadang lola."

"Ucapanmu itu jahat, lho, Kak. Seonho itu anak yang baik," tegur Samuel yang sedang membersihkan gitarnya. "Aku kurang yakin soal itu. Mereka kayak kembar, mukanya mirip kalau dari jauh. Masa, sih, Kak Guanlin bisa suka sama Seonho?"

"Aku pernah baca artikel, katanya kalau orang yang mirip wajahnya itu bisa jadi jodoh," kata Daehwi dengan penuh antusias, membuat Jihoon memutar bola matanya.

"Palingan artikel ramalan zodiak di majalah ibumu yang kamu baca," gumam Jihoon yang disusul oleh dilemparnya botol minum ke arahnya oleh Daehwi, untung ia bisa menghindar dengan baik. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya teman yang dekat sama Guanlin karena sama-sama anak basket. Namanya Park Woojin, aku meminta kesediaannya untuk bergabung."

"Kak Woojin, kan, tetanggaku!" Daehwi kembali berseru. "Kok, Kak Jihoon bisa kenal Kak Woojin?"

Jihoon kembali memutar bola matanya sebelum tersenyum. "Kami sekelas, sekelompok, seurut nomor absen. Bagaimana tidak bisa kenal?" Kemudian Jihoon bangkit berdiri. "Seonho dan Euiwoong belum datang latihan juga. Mereka tidak biasanya telat sampai lima belas menit seperti ini."

"Ralat, Kak, Seonho tidak biasanya telat," koreksi Justin, kembali menabuh drumnya dengan asal. "Kalau Kak Euiwoong, mah, biasa banget telat. Yang nyari makan dulu, nyari cemilan, nyari ganjelan perut, banyak alasannya."

"Aku dengar, lho, aku sedang dibicarakan." Suara Euiwoong terdengar dari pintu ruangan. Tak lama berselang, munculah pemuda tersebut dengan tangan membawa sekantung makanan. "Aku beli makanan juga buat kalian semua, aku selalu membaginya."

"Iya, iya," kata Samuel, dengan antusias mengambil kantung makanan itu dari tangan Euiwoong dan memeriksa isinya. "Terima kasih, Kak Euiwoong. Aku ambil biskuitnya, ya."

"Iya, ambil saja. Aku sengaja beli itu buat kamu, Muel," ujar Euiwoong, duduk di samping Daehwi dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sobat karibnya. "Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Mau dengar yang mana dulu?"

"Kabar baik!" Justin menyahut dari ujung ruangan. Euiwoong bergumam.

"Kabar baik, sepertinya ya, Guanlin memang sedang PDKT dengan Seonho. Masih dalam pengamatan mataku saja, sih. Tapi aku sangat yakin sampai terasa mustahil jika mereka tidak PDKT, meski belum ada bukti nyata," papar Euiwoong sambil mengelus dagunya. "Kita harus tetap mengumpulkan data-data."

"Itu malah terdengar seperti kabar buruk bagiku," gumam Jihoon kemudian bertanya, "lalu yang buruk?"

Euiwoong bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "SEONHO ADA DI LAPANGAN BASKET DETIK INI JUGA UNTUK MENONTON GUANLIN LATIHAN! DIA SENDIRI TIDAK LATIHAN!"

Kalau tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan band, Jihoon sudah benar-benar mencekik Euiwoong agar tewas di tempat saat itu juga. Namun ini menyangkut klubnya. Menyangkut bandnya. Menyangkut rasa kekeluargaannya.

Yang dilakukan Lai Guanlin jelas-jelas di luar protokol Klub Band. Seonho tidak mungkin melanggarnya jika tidak terbujuk rayu maut Guanlin.

"DASAR JIDAT LEBAR!"

 **.**

" _He is a bad influence, a really bad influence, give me back my pure innocent Yoo Seonho."_

Kalimat itu sudah diucapkan Daehwi secara berulang-ulang bagaikan rapalan mantra, bisa dikatakan ini mantra tersendiri untuk mengusir Lai Guanlin dari lingkungan Yoo Seonho. Samuel yang berjongkok di sebelah Daehwi hanya bisa bertingkah pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Berjongkok?

Ya, kelimanya kini sedang berjongkok di pinggir tribun lapangan _indoor_ sekolah mereka yang sekarang tengah digunakan klub basket untuk latihan. Untunglah, otak Jihoon dan Justin berjalan sehingga mereka berdua membawa tas agar terlihat lebih seperti sekumpulan remaja yang berusaha mengerjakan PR bersama ketimbang sekumpulan pemuda aneh biang gosip yang penasaran dengan hubungan kedua temannya.

Di ujung tribun sana, ada Seonho yang duduk diam dengan manis sambil memandang sesi latihan klub basket. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi kayu, di sebelahnya ada satu tas olahraga, kakinya sengaja ia ayun-ayunkan karena bosan tetapi bibirnya tetap membentuk senyum kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa anak setinggi seratus tujuh puluh delapan senti bisa tetap terlihat sangat imut?" tanya Jihoon tanpa dirinya sadari.

Baru beberapa saat berselang, seorang pemuda yang mereka ketahui bernama Lai Guanlin mendekat ke arah Seonho. Mereka berdua berbicara seiring Guanlin mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang berada di samping Seonho, tas itu milik Guanlin rupanya. Guanlin menyodorkan sebuah ponsel warna metalik ke Seonho, tetapi Seonho tampak menolaknya dengan gelengan kuat.

"Mereka sedang jual beli ponsel?" tanya Euiwoong, tidak nyambung. Tidak ada yang meladeninya.

Percakapan Guanlin dan Seonho terasa sangat lama. Mata Guanlin seperti memancarkan sesuatu yang lembut ke arah Seonho yang dibalas dengan aura polos Seonho. Ini membuat Samuel merasa tertular virus melankolis Daehwi dan Euiwoong.

" _Fix_ ," kata Justin pada akhirnya, mengejutkan empat orang lainnya. "Mereka udah jadian. _Fix_ banget, Kak Guanlin _klepek-klepek_ sama Seonho dan Seonho juga suka balik sama Kak Guanlin."

Sejak kapan Justin Huang menjadi anak alay?

 **.**

Park Woojin menatap datar kepada lima orang yang sedang mengelilinginya seakan ia adalah terdakwa gila yang harus diadili secepatnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas, lalu mulai angkat bicara,

"Aku seriusan tidak tahu soal hubungan Guanlin dan adik kelas yang ia bawa kemarin saat latihan. Kami sempat meledekinya, tetapi Guanlin tampak biasa saja. Emm, tidak juga, sih. Aku melihatnya merona. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu apapun soal hubungan percintaan." Woojin membentuk tanda V dengan jarinya. "Guanlin pernah bertanya padaku bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan."

Euiwoong langsung memajukan wajahnya ke Woojin, membuat murid kelas tiga itu memundurkan badannya. "Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu, Kak?"

Woojin mengerjap. "Aku tidak menjawab karena aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada orang, oke? Ini memang memalukan, tetapi aku tidak pernah pacaran," jawab Woojin, menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan baginya. "Dan Guanlin bertanya lagi padaku, 'apa baiknya aku menembak langsung?' dan aku jawab ya."

Jarak wajah Euiwoong dan Woojin semakin dekat, kening Euiwoong sudah benar-benar mengerut sempurna. "Tanpa pengalaman percintaan tetapi bisa-bisanya memberi saran orang?" Euiwoong tampak tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Dan Woojin tersenyum cerah hampir menyilaukan. "Aku banyak mengetahuinya dari _anime_ yang kutonton dan _manga_ yang kubaca."

Sejak saat itu, Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidak sekelompok lagi dengan Woojin dan Daehwi akan berpura-pura tidak mengenali Woojin saat mereka berpas-pasan di area rumah karena tidak mau tertular menjadi wibu.[]

.

 **End 1 of 2**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Ini twoshoot kok, kalau responnya baik aku akan upload final chapter besok atau nggak Kamis. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan plot anak band!AU ? Inspired by fact that Seonho pernah jadi ketua klub band pas masih SMP, terus dia keahliannya main piano—Seonho as keyboard why not?

Daehwi vokalis ya, meski part-time ngejreng bass. Jihoon part-time rapper, dan dia ketua klub ini. Gak ngerti kenapa drummernya Justin, aku pikir dia bakal cool af kalau udah nabok drum. FYI, 99 liners dan 00 liner di sini seangkatan ya.

Fact #1 : Seonho lahir tanggal 28 Januari 2002.

Fact #2 : Daehwi pernah tinggal di US 6 tahun.

Make 'Kakak' ternyata enak juga, nggak perlu nge-italic kata 'hyung'. Katrok gila ini fanfic, semoga ada yang mau baca.

Mind to review? XD


	2. FINAL ACT

**Protection Squad**

 **.**

Karena akhir-akhir ini Lai Guanlin gencar mendekati pemain _keyboard_ kesayangan mereka Yoo Seonho, Klub Band pun geger dan mencari kebenarannya. Alibinya, menjaga Seonho dari bad influence.

Padahal, sih, salah satu dari mereka ada yang bantu _nyomblangin_.

* * *

 **Final Act**

* * *

Ketika tembakan Guanlin meleset dari ring, Woojin hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum mendekati pemuda asal Taipei yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dia menepuk bahu Guanlin, menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dengan senyum lebar. "Kamu mengalami hari yang buruk?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah.

Guanlin menerima botol itu, membukanya lalu meneguknya perlahan sebelum menjawab, "kurasa demikian," jawab Guanlin, mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan lalu tersenyum balik ke Woojin. "Permainanku hari ini jelek sekali ya, Kak?"

Woojin berusaha menjadi wakil ketua klub yang baik, jadi dia kembali mengulas senyumnya dan meremas bahu Guanlin dengan sorot mata suportif. "Main jelek itu biasa, tidak ada yang ambil pusing soal itu, kok," katanya, memungut bola basket yang ada di dekat kaki Guanlin lalu memantulkannya ke lantai. "Kamu mau cerita ke aku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Secara perlahan, Woojin mulai bergerak untuk memainkan bola basketnya—sengaja memancing Guanlin untuk terbawa arus. Guanlin mulai fokus pada bola di Woojin, mengikuti pergerakannya dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana." Dengan cepat, Guanlin berusaha merebut bola di tangan Woojin. Sayang gerakannya terbaca oleh pemuda Park itu.

"Mengapa tidak tahu?" tanya Woojin, bergerak gesit untuk mencegah penjagaan Guanlin yang benar-benar baik. Guanlin memang bukan pemain yang mengagumkan, namun ia berkembang dengan sangat cepat dan Woojin bangga sekali melihatnya. "Kamu tinggal cerita saja ke aku. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk membocorkan cerita."

Terdengar suara kekehan pelan dari Guanlin. "Aku hampir lupa kalau Kak Woojin bukan teman seangkatanku." Guanlin berhasil memblok tembakan Woojin ke arah ring dan merebut bola. "Kakak benar-benar mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Boleh," jawab Woojin singkat, mencuri bola dari Guanlin yang berhasil diantipasi lawan mainnya. "Sekarang, apa yang mau kamu ceritakan?"

"Jadi ...,"

 **.**

Justin menatap Seonho. Samuel menatap Seonho. Euiwoong menatap Seonho. Daehwi menatap Seonho. Jihoon sendiri hanya menatap malas kelima adik kelasnya sambil memainkan stik drum yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seonho pada akhirnya, mungkin merasa risih karena telah diperhatikan oleh rekan-rekan sebandnya. "Apa aku pakai seragam yang salah hari ini?"

Samuel menatap Seonho dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki (dan membuat Daehwi mendadak mendengus, dengusan yang hanya bisa didengar Justin yang duduk di sampingnya) sebelum ia menggeleng. "Kamu kelihatan normal sekali hari ini, tidak ada yang aneh," jawab Samuel lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sendiri tidak paham mengapa ia ikut-ikutan menatap Seonho seperti yang lainnya.

Seonho mengangguk-angguk lalu kembali berkutik dengan _keyboard_ -nya, memencet-mencet tuts dengan ujung jemarinya. Euiwoong sampai-sampai menggigit bibirnya karena gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Kenapa kalian malah diam saja, sih?" Jihoon akhirnya buka suara, gondok sendiri dengan suasana mencekam di ruang bandnya. "Ada apa dengan Seonho hari ini?"

"Dia _gemes_ , Kak," ucap Euiwoong lugas—tidak sadar diri bahwa dia juga termasuk _gemes_.

"Aku belum nemu titik terang hubungan dia sama tiang listrik itu," desah Daehwi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil _bass_ -nya dan memetik-metik senarnya dengan asal. "Seonho, kamu sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dengan Lai Guanlin?"

Lee Daehwi tampaknya sudah menyerah dengan investigasi ini, Bung.

"Aku sama Kak Guanlin?" Seonho mengerjapkan matanya lagi, membuat Jihoon juga hampir menjadi Euiwoong yang tersihir imutnya Seonho—jika saja dia tidak punya _pride_ yang harus dijunjung tinggi. "Hubungan aku sama Kak Guanlin ya tetangga. Kalau enggak tetangga, ya adik dan kakak kelas. Aku gak yakin Kak Guanlin menganggap aku teman, aku nggak sedeket itu sama dia."

"Nggak deket tapi diantar pulang," komentar Justin amat pelan, hampir tidak terdengar siapapun kecuali Samuel yang mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu ke kamu nggak, Seonho?" tanya Jihoon sambil menaruh dagunya di _keyboard_ Seonho, membuat adik kelasnya itu menoleh. "Kak Jihoon liat kamu sama Guanlin kayaknya akrab banget. Kamu biasa ngobrolin apa aja sama Guanlin?"

"Kenapa Kak Jihoon cuma manis ke Seonho tapi kayak iblis kalau ke aku," komentar Justin lagi, yang langsung dihadapkan dengan senyuman _pembawa_ maut dari Jihoon beserta dengan kedipan matanya.

"Ngobrol apa, ya, aku biasanya sama Kak Guanlin ... Kalau aku boleh jujur, obrolannya nggak jelas, Kak," jawab Seonho, kembali menekan-nekan tutsnya dengan nada teratur. Daehwi, Euiwoong, Samuel, dan Justin langsung memasang telinga (Jihoon pura-pura tidak peduli, padahal dia sebenarnya ikut mendengarkan. "Kak Guanlin itu pendiam, jadi biasanya aku yang ngomong. Cuma aku nggak ingat aku pernah ngomong apa aja. Kak Guanlin diam aja, _mangut_ kalau kutanya."

Daehwi mengerutkan keningnya lalu membatin, _'kok aku malah jadi kasihan pada Seonho ya, nggak ditanggapi'._

Namun ada binar di mata Seonho sebelum pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Ah, ya, Kak Guanlin itu asik banget orangnya. Lain kali aku bakal ngenalin Kak Guanlin ke kalian semua," ucap Seonho dengan semangat membara, membuat Samuel hampir melupakan fakta bahwa Seonho lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"Asik?" Jihoon keceplosan bertanya—wajahnya sedikit memerah sebelum ia mengangkat kembali dagunya dan memelototi Euiwoong yang mati-matian menahan tawa. "Asik bagaimana?"

"Dia jago main basket, Kak. Aku kadang mau ikutan main basket juga, tapi aku gak pernah dibolehin sama Kak Guanlin. Jadinya aku cuma nontonin doang. Tapi permainan basketnya Kak Guanlin asik, enak aja buat dilihat," jabar Seonho dengan jelas. "Aku merasa bersalah, nggak pernah mengajak Kak Guanlin buat liat latihan klub band."

"Kenapa kamu nggak ajak dia ke sini aja?" sabda Samuel dengan segera. Seonho mengangkat wajahnya untuk menoleh ke arah temannya, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. "Aku yakin Kak Jihoon pasti ngizinin. Iya kan, Kak?"

"APAAN SI—"

"Usul bagus!" Daehwi melompat dari tempatnya, merangkul Jihoon dan langsung menutup mulut kakak kelasnya yang _paling ia sayangi_ itu. "Kapan lagi, kan, klub kita ngeksis di depan anak OSIS. Iya, nggak?"

Dan anggota lain mengangguk-angguk setuju, mengabaikan Jihoon yang meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara protes.

 **.**

Lai Guanlin duduk dengan gaya kasual sambil menyender di senderan sofa sedangkan Park Woojin tampak kagum sendiri dengan isi ruang band.

"Ini kali pertama aku masuk ruang band, keren juga ternyata. Mengapa kamu nggak pernah mengundang aku, Hoon?" tanya Woojin kepada Jihoon yang sedang mengetes ulang gitarnya.

"Karena kamu pasti ganggu aku kalau aku undang kamu ke latihan," jawab Jihoon datar. Ia memperhatikan Justin yang tengah mengecek ulang drumnya dan Euiwoong yang berkutat dengan kabel gitar listriknya bersama Samuel. "Kali ini, Daehwi nggak megang _bass_ , ya?"

"Nggaklah, Kak, kan kita mau nyanyiin 'Ocean of Lights'-nya Nell," jawab Daehwi kemudian mencolek Seonho. "Kamu udah siap?"

Seonho tersenyum lebar. " _Ready_."

Begitu Jihoon memetik senarnya, Euiwoong dan Samuel langsung mengikutinya. 'Ocean of Lights' adalah salah satu lagu favorit mereka karena memiliki makna yang dalam dan _easy listening_ , sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk memainkan lagu itu saja pada hari ini.

Justin sesekali mencuri pandang ke Guanlin dan menemukan bahwa mata pemuda asal Taipei itu tidak lepas dari pemain _keyboard_ mereka, membuatnya semakin bersemangat menabuh drum dan ingin segera memberitahukan anggota lain. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya, meski belum memiliki bukti yang kuat. Justin harap, bukan hanya dia yang menyadarinya.

Dan memang bukan Justin saja. Woojin—yang juga menjadi tamu undangan—menyadarinya. Seonho yang tampak luwes dalam memainkan _keyboard_ dan Guanlin yang tampak terpaku dengan keahlian Seonho. Woojin tersenyum, mungkin dia harus mendiskusikan hal ini kepada Jihoon.

" _I'm in the ocean of lights."_

Lagu usai dengan suara Daehwi yang terdengar mulus, membawa tepuk tangan dari dua penonton mereka. "Bagaimana?" tanya Euiwoong dengan semangat.

"Kupikir itu sudah sangat bagus untuk sebuah band yang men- _cover_ lagu dari grup _legend_ seperti Nell," komentar Woojin lalu berdiri dari sofanya. "Aku tidak menyesal melewatkan satu sesi latihan basketku untuk melihat kalian. Keren."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyanyikannya, tetapi suara Kak Daehwi bagus. Kalian semua bagus," ucap Guanlin, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat cerah. Jihoon mengangkat alisnya, sedikit terkejut karena adik kelasnya yang satu ini ternyata bisa berekspresi juga.

"Kak Woojin dan Guanlin mau nyantai dulu di sini? Aku punya banyak makanan," tawar Daehwi dengan ramah sambil membereskan _mic_ yang ia gunakan.

"Kapan kamu beli makanan?" tanya Jihoon, tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali klub band memiliki persediaan makanan yang melimpah—biasanya juga jadi kaum dhuafa. Daehwi langsung menginjak kaki Jihoon, membuat sang ketua klub tersebut mengaduh.

"Ada, dong, makanannya. Di loker aku, aku ambil dulu," jawab Daehwi kemudian menarik tangan Euiwoong. "Ayo, kita ambil makanannya sekarang. Samuel mau ikut?"

Jelas-jelas ada diskriminasi sikap antara Samuel dan Jihoon, membuat Jihoon berniat untuk mencecoki pemuda Lee itu dengan banyak es sehingga nanti suaranya menjadi hilang dan tidak bisa bernyanyi. "Eh, aku diajak?" Samuel menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum Daehwi ikut merangkul Samuel.

"Iya, kamu diajak juga. Ayo kita ke lokerku, makanannya banyak sampai-sampai aku nggak bisa bawa sendiri."

Daehwi, Euiwoong, dan Samuel pun pergi dari ruangan, meninggalkan sisa lima orang lainnya. Jihoon menghela napas karena terlalu lelah memarahi anggotanya, Justin dan Seonho saling bertukar pandang karena _clueless_ sedangkan Guanlin diam saja. Woojin? Dia asik nge- _live_ di akun Instagramnya, pamer kalau dia sedang _nyampah_ di ruang Klub Band.

"Kenapa kamu ngundang aku buat liat latihan kamu?" tanya Guanlin kepada Seonho dengan pelan, tetapi cukup untuk bisa didengar untuk seisi ruangan.

Seonho mengerjap. "Enggak apa. Waktu itu Kakak yang bilang, kan, mau lihat aku latihan," jawab Seonho lugas lalu membentuk senyum. Justin tampak ingin memekik saat melihat senyuman teman sekelasnya itu. "Aku bagus nggak main _keyboard_ -nya? Kita semua mainnya bagus gak?"

Guanlin pun ikut tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Seonho. "Bagus, kok. Aku menikmatinya."

Jihoon tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Kalau dia boleh jujur, sebenarnya ini merupakan pemandangan yang menggemaskan. Seonho terlihat bahagia sekali dan Guanlin ... Jihoon tidak mengenal baik anak itu, namun terlihat jelas bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara ia memandang Seonho.

Jihoon baru saja akan menghampiri Justin untuk mengajaknya keluar kelas sebelum Woojin berteriak, "Wah, Jihoon _ie_ dapet salam dari Ahn Hyungseop! _'Senyum ke kamera dong Jihoon, aku lagi sama Jinyoung nih. Jinyoung kangen katanya'_. Eaaa."

"Bacot anjir!"

 **.**

"Aku sudah tau, kok, dari lama."

Kalimat sederhana bernada santai yang keluar dari mulut Woojin ternyata menjadi kontroversi tersendiri bagi Klub Band (minus Seonho yang sudah dibawa pulang duluan dengan _Kak Guanlin kesayangannya_ ).

Efek yang diakibatkan dari pernyataan itu adalah; Euiwoong yang tersandung kakinya sendiri, Daehwi yang hampir jatuh terjengkang jika saja tidak ditahan Samuel (ia tetap mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan), Samuel yang juga terkejut—antara karena mendengar ucapan Woojin atau karena harus menahan Daehwi, Justin yang menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai, dan Jihoon yang hampir saja terperosok ke dalam selokan.

Semua ini bermula dari gumaman yang sama sederhananya dari Justin. _"Kak Guanlin ternyata suka sama Seonho, ya?"_

"Kok, kamu bisa tahu?" tanya Jihoon pada Woojin setelah keadaan kembali kondusif.

Woojin terdiam singkat sebelum terkekeh. "Tahulah, orangnya sendiri yang curhat ke aku."

"Kak Guanlin curhat ke Kak Woojin?" tanya Justin dengan lambat-lambat. Woojin mengangguk, masih setia menampilkan gigi gingsulnya. "Aku nggak tahu Kak Woojin sedekat itu sama Kak Guanlin."

"Nggak deket-deket banget, aku cuma berusaha jadi rekan setim sekaligus kakak kelas yang baik. Aku juga kaget pas tau dia seterbuka itu sama aku," kata Woojin. "Aku nggak bisa cerita apa yang dicurhatin sama Guanlin, tapi Guanlin sendiri juga sadar kalau dia diawasi sama kalian."

Euiwoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kita mainnya jelek berarti."

Dan Jihoon langsung memutar bola matanya. "Orang bodoh pun juga tahu kalau kita sedang mengintai mereka," ucap Jihoon lalu berdecak. "Kita semua tidak cocok kerja di bagian intelijen."

Samuel tertawa, jarang-jarang pemuda yang berotak paling benar di klub Band itu menimbrung pembicaraan dengan tawa. "Tapi aku rela-rela saja, Seonho sama Kak Guanlin. Kak Guanlin itu orangnya baik." Kemudian Samuel meringis pelan. "Aku boleh jujur, nggak?"

"Jujur soal apa, Muel?" tanya Daehwi, meski dalam hatinya sudah _dugeun-dugeun_ sendiri. Dasar ge-er.

Samuel semakin meringis. "Sebenarnya, aku yang ngasih tau nomor telepon dan kelasnya Seonho ke Kak Guanlin. Sebelumnya, Kak Guanlin nggak tahu apa-apa soal Seonho selain bahwa Seonho itu tetangganya dan dia harus nganterin Seonho." Dengan cepat, Samuel buru-buru menambahkan. "Aku nggak enak soalnya, Kak Guanlin, kan, senior aku di OSIS. Aku juga nggak tau, kok, kalau Kak Guanlin suka sama Seonho!"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, anggota Klub Band (minus Seonho dan plus Woojin) melihat Daehwi menjitak kepala Samuel dengan amat keras.

 **.**

Guanlin terdiam begitu Jihoon dan Euiwoong menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tiga gelas susu hangat di depan mereka tidak tersentuh sama sekali, uap-uap yang menari di atas permukaannya mulai mengabur seiring waktu berjalan.

"Bukan aku yang mau ngomong ke kamu, Guanlin," ujar Euiwoong lalu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Jihoon. "Tapi Kak Jihoon."

Guanlin mengalihkan arah matanya ke Jihoon. Pemuda bermarga Park itu menghela napas, meraih gelas susunya dan mulai meminumnya dengan gaya sekasual mungkin—hitung-hitung pencitraan sebagai kakak kelas. "Kamu suka Seonho dari kapan?"

Adik kelas di hadapannya tampak tidak menduga pertanyaan itu langsung keluar dari mulutnya, matanya tampak melebar. Kini giliran Euiwoong yang menghela napas. "Kak, aku ngerti maksud Kakak baik. Tapi jangan terlalu _to the point_ , kasihan Guanlin sampai kaget," keluh Euiwoong pelan.

Jihoon meletakkan kembali gelasnya ke atas meja, menatap Guanlin dengan tatapan menunggu jawaban. Guanlin menarik napas sejenak. "Sejak Ibuku pertama mengenalkanku ke dia, Kak," jawab Guanlin tanpa goyah sedikit pun. "Maaf jika tidak sopan, tapi kenapa Kakak bertanya?"

"Aku peduli pada Seonho. Semua orang di Klub Band peduli padanya dia. Begitu juga dengan Klub Bisbol. Dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia anak yang baik," ucap Jihoon lalu menopang dagunya. "Dari perkataanku ini, apa yang kamu bisa simpulkan?"

"Kakak nggak suka kalau aku suka sama Seonho?" tanya Guanlin. Ketimbang menantang Jihoon, nada suaranya seperti tengah meminta persetujuan dari Jihoon. Jihoon mengulas senyum tipis.

"Aku? Kenapa harus nggak suka? Aku siapanya Seonho?" Jihoon mendengus, melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil memasang ekspresi jahat yang dibuat-buat. "Seisi Klub Band nggak ada masalah kok, iya, kan, Euiwoong?"

Euiwoong mengangguk mantap sebelum menatap wajah teman seangkatannya dengan serius. "Iya," jawab Euiwoong singkat. "Mungkin kami terlihat seperti nggak suka sama kamu, tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu. Aku tahu kamu orang yang baik, terlebih lagi pada Seonho. Meski Daehwi masih membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi, sih."

Lee Daehwi memang manusia yang paling geger nomor wahid ketika menyadari bahwa Guanlin _benar-benar_ menyukai Seonho. Selama ini, memang sudah tercetus di benak bahwa Guanlin sedang PDKT. Namun ketika hipotesa itu terbukti benar, Daehwi tidak kelihatan serela itu.

" _Seonho itu makhluk yang harus kita lindungi, Kak!" ucap Daehwi berapi-api pada Woojin yang kebingungan. "Kenapa dari sekian banyak manusia, Guanlin si Muka Antagonis yang suka sama dia?"_

Masih teringat jelas di benak Euiwoong betapa syoknya ekspresi Woojin karena julukan baru untuk Guanlin yang dibuat oleh Daehwi.

"Lalu, kenapa Kakak menemuiku?" tanya Guanlin, ekspresi wajahnya tidak sekaku tadi. Ini membuatnya jauh lebih tampan dan bersahabat, kalau boleh jujur. "Kukira Kakak akan memberiku ceramah."

Dan Jihoon tersenyum lagi. Ia menyesap susu hangatnya lagi sebelum berucap, "Tembak dia sebelum disusul orang lain."

Tangan Jihoon menarik ujung lengan Euiwoong untuk beranjak, tugasnya telah selesai. Dia memang sengaja membuatnya sedikit lebih mendramatisir untuk menaikkan paradigma adik kelas mengenai dirinya. Anggap saja sebuah pencitraan paling tidak jelas tahun ini.

Guanlin tampak ingin bertanya pada Jihoon, tetapi Jihoon keburu melangkah dengan cepat—meninggalkan pemuda asal Taipei itu.

Tetapi, Euiwoong mengerti. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, berbalik untuk menatap teman seangkatannya.

"Kata Kak Woojin, Kak Kwon Hyunbin yang alumni basket itu _nanyain_ soal Seonho ke dia." Kemudian Euiwoong melambaikan tangannya ke Guanlin dan berbalik kembali. "Semoga sukses, Guanlin!"

 **.**

 **.**

Seonho terlihat sangat indah di bawah balutan matahari sore, terduduk di bangku arah gerbang sekolah dengan tas terpangku di paha dan kacamata baca masih tersemat di wajahnya. Sesekali jemari yang lentik itu terketuk-ketuk di permukaan bangku, seirama dengan ayunan lembut pada kedua tungkai kakinya.

Ini membuat Guanlin bertambah gugup seribu persen.

"Sudah lama menungguku, Seonho- _ya_?"

Seonho menoleh, sedikit terkejut begitu menyadari Guanlin sudah berada di hadapannya. "Eh, Kak Guanlin," sapa Seonho lalu mengulas senyum khasnya. "Enggak juga Kak, tadi juga habis latihan _band_ jadi Samuel sama Justin nemenin aku sebentar."

Kening Guanlin mengerut. "Sekarang mereka ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Pulang, Samuel digeret Kak Daehwi sedangkan Justin mau pulang duluan biar bisa lihat mahasiswa yang dia suka, emm siapa ya namanya ... Ah! Kak Kenta!" Seonho menjawab dengan semangat. "Jadi aku sendirian, tapi nggak apa."

Menatap Seonho lebih lama seperti mendesak Guanlin untuk mengatakannya segera, untuk memeluk pemuda di hadapannya ini segera, untuk merasakan kelembutan bibir yang merekah i—

" _Jangan terlalu kelewatan," kata Woojin dengan sorot mata amat serius saat Guanlin bercerita padanya mengenai Seonho. "Aku rasa untuk kalian, cium pipi saja udah cukup. Nggak usah lebih dari itu dulu."_

Persetan, mengapa daftar panjang berisi sederet peraturan dari Klub Band jadi masuk ke ingatannya?

"Aku suka Seonho."

Tiga kata absurd itu langsung meluncur dari bibir Guanlin tanpa ia perintahkan. Seonho mengerjapkan matanya sementara Guanlin berani bersumpah ujung telinganya memerah karena malu.

"Apa, Kak?"

"Aku suka Yoo Seonho. Suka yang _suka_ ," perjelas Guanlin, sedikit merasa frustasi dengan keterbatasan bahasanya. "Aku mau tahu apa kamu juga suka Lai Guanlin."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum pada akhirnya wajah Seonho memerah padam, seolah selusin kembang api meledak di dalamnya. Perpaduan warna oranye yang lembut dan warna merah yang berani. Benar-benar membuat Guanlin ingin sekali membatalkan segala perjanjian yang ia buat dengan segelintir teman dekat Seonho.

Seonho tampak sungkan untuk menjawabnya. Guanlin tidak bisa memaksa Seonho untuk menjawanya segera, karena mungkin saja Seonho butuh lebih banyak waktu.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirin," kata Guanlin pada akhirnya, menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak surai gelap Seonho. "Ayo pulang, ini sudah sore. Nanti orangtua kamu marah dan aku yang kena." Guanlin terkekeh setelah mengatakannya.

"Kak Guanlin."

"Iya?"

Seonho meloncat dari posisi duduknya, dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya berlangsung amat cepat.

Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Guanlin, membuat Guanlin membatu di tempat seakan habis kena kutuk.

Ah, tidak, bukan kutukan. Ini anugrah.

"A-Aku juga suka Kak Guanlin," jawab Seonho, terlihat malu sekaligus senang sekali. "Ayo pulang, Kak. _Eomma_ bilang ibunya Kak Guanlin sedang pergi, jadi Kakak harus makan malam di rumahku dulu. Tidak apa?"

Bagaimana bisa seorang anak langsung menawari untuk main ke rumahnya seusai menyatakan perasaannya? Guanlin benar-benar ingin meleleh karena pesona Seonho yang menggemaskan. "Aku senang malahan." Dan Guanlin meraih tangan Seonho untuk ia genggam. "Kamu nggak apa, kan, aku gandeng seperti ini?"

Wajah Seonho memerah lagi begitu menyadari tangannya digenggam Guanlin.

"Nggak apa, Kak, aku suka."

Guanlin menghela napas lega. "Baguslah," jawab Guanlin lalu mulai melangkah. "Jadi, _eomma_ kamu masak apa untuk makan malam?"

 **.**

 **(bonus 1)**

Jihoon mengeluarkan aura membunuh dari sekeliling tubuhnya. "Berikan aku satu alasan konkrit mengapa Park Woojin masuk ke lingkaran kita."

Yang dibicarakan sendiri hanya bersikap tidak peduli, tetap mengunyah roti dagingnya tanpa jeda. "Aku cuma ingin main bareng kalian, kenapa?" tanya wakil kapten klub basket itu dengan santai sebelum melambaikan tangannya. "Guanlin, sini! Ayo makan bareng kita!"

"Kenapa harus manggil Kak Guanlin ... ?" ratap Seonho sambil menunduk dalam-dalam, membuat Euiwoong terkekeh. Ia yakin sekali, Seonho sebenarnya suka akan kehadiran Guanlin. Anak itu hanya malu karena Guanlin termasuk tipikal kekasih yang romantis, yang sebisa mungkin akan memperlakukan Seonho layaknya pusat dari kehidupan ini.

"Jadi ingin punya pacar," gumam Euiwoong, tanpa sadar mengatakannya dengan suara yang cukup terdengar. Ini cukup untuk membuat telinga-telinga lain terangkat tinggi.

"Kak Euiwoong iri ya? Hahaha," tawa Justin menggema, membuat Euiwoong menggampar tangannya dengan cepat. "Pacaran sana, Kak Woojin jomblo juga, tuh." Dan kali ini Woojin-lah yang menggampar tangannya.

"Untung aku sudah punya pacar," kata Daehwi langsung, melirik-lirik Samuel. _Sepik_ padahal, mah.

"Sejak kapan Kak Daehwi punya pacar?" tanya Samuel dengan bingung. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat biasa saja dan malah cenderung _excited_ mendengar jawaban Daehwi, membuat Daehwi langsung merengut kesal dan mengatakan, "tidak jadi. Masih calon."

"Maaf aku mengganggu." Suara berat Guanlin terdengar seiring pemuda bertubuh tiang itu duduk di sebelah Seonho yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam sambil mengunyah makan siangnya. "Kamu sakit?"

"Nggak, kok, Kak. Aku sehat," jawab Seonho, perlahan mengangkat wajahnya begitu ia rasa ia siap menatap wajah tampan Guanlin. Ah tidak, belum siap ternyata—kakak kelas yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya terlalu tampan. "Aku hanya ingin menunduk terus."

"Seonho malu melihat wajah kamu," timpal Jihoon singkat, mengunyah keripiknya dengan santai tanpa menawarkannya pada siapapun—kakak kelas kurang ajar memang. "Makanya dia menunduk terus. Manis, ya? Dia lucu sekali."

"Aku merasa seperti tidak menjadi _maknae_ di sini," protes Justin yang jelas tidak akan didengar reakn setimnya. Dia menoleh pada Seonho yang sibuk dielus rambutnya oleh Guanlin. "Tapi Seonho memang menggemaskan, sih. Iya, kan?"

"Seonho tidak boleh terlalu sering bermain dengan kamu, Justin. Nanti usilnya menular," larang Woojin sembarangan tanpa basis sains apapun. "Kamu nggak manggil Jinyoung untuk ke sini, Jihoon? Meja makan kita masih luas, lho."

Jihoon menoleh, mengikuti arah mata Woojin—yang hampir tidak kelihatan saking sipitnya. Sesosok pemuda kini berada tepat di belakang punggung Jihoon, tersenyum tipis ke arahnya (namun tetap berhasil membuat hatinya berdebar tak keruan).

"Bae Jinyoung."

" _Your one and only bae, Park Jihoon._ "

Setelah itu, Park Jihoon terkena _mental breakdown_ parah karena digombali oleh seorang makhluk tak terdefinisi yang menjadi kekasihnya—meski jarang sekali orang yang tahu karena mereka tidak dekat di sekolah.

(Jangan lupakan nasib Daehwi yang kini meraung-raung penuh drama di bahu Euiwoong mengenai kehidupannya yang tidak adil—Samuel berusaha menenangkannya tetapi ya sudahlah. Kita hanya bisa mendoakan sampai kapan Samuel menyadari perasaan Daehwi padanya sudah segede gaban.)

 **.**

 **(bonus 2)**

 _ **APA YANG TIDAK BOLEH DILAKUKAN LAI GUANLIN PADA YOO SEONHO (BESERTA PERATURAN LAINNYA)**_

 _Disusun oleh : Park Woojin, Park Jihoon, Lee Daehwi, Lee Euiwoong, dan Justin Huang_

 _Disunting oleh : Kim Samuel_

 **1\. Tidak boleh terlalu galak pada Seonho karena dia adalah mahluk menggemaskan yang harus dilindungi.**

 _Justin Huang's note : Tolong ya, Kak, aku dan Kak Euiwoong tidak tega melihat Seonho dimarahi._

 **2.** **Dilarang keras** **untuk mencium Seonho di bibir.**

 _Lee Daehwi's note : Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk itu._

 **3\. Jangan menyentuh Seonho temanku yang polos.**

 _Park Woojin's note : Kamu boleh menggandeng tangannya atau memeluknya, aku yakin kamu mengerti apa yang kami maksud._

 **4\. Jangan bermesraan saat sedang ada di publik, saat berduaan pun juga tidak boleh. Pokoknya tidak boleh.**

 _Lee Euiwoong's note : Ini peraturan yang Kak Jihoon buat, jadi mungkin kamu bisa tahu betapa irinya dia karena Kak Jinyoung jarang mengacuhkannya._

 **5\. Antar Seonho berangkat sekolah dengan aman, tolong jangan mencelakakan dia.**

 _Park Jihoon's note : Tanpa perlu jadian juga, aku yakin kamu tidak mau mencelakakan anak orang._

 **(6. Perlakukan Seonho seperti hal terindah yang Kakak miliki.)[]**

 **.**

 **End 2 of 2**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Bagi yang nggak paham soal _list_ peraturannya-nya, jadi peraturan pertama itu dibuat **Euiwoong** , yang komen Justin. Peraturan kedua itu dibuat **Daehwi** dan dikomen sendiri. Peraturan ketiga dibuat **Justin** yang komen Woojin. Peraturan keempat dibuat **Jihoon** yang komen Euiwoong. Peraturan kelima yang buat **Woojin** yang komen Jihoon. Dan yang terakhir, tentu saja **Samuel** tanpa komentar XD

Maaf banget karena telat update, aku kira dari minggu kemarin aku nggak bakal sibuk. Ada acara sekolah di daerah Cibodas secara mendadak dan itu bikin capek banget, kemudian langsung diterpa isu-isu tidak sedap berbau UAS wkwk. Pokoknya lelah banget, untuk ngelanjutin naskah ini bahkan nggak bisa. Tapi sekali nulis, langsung tembus 4K lol.

Semangat buat para degem/? Yang sedang berjuang untuk UN! Jatah UN terakhirku masih tahun depan, tapi juga gabisa nyantai X"D Prepare yourself for the bumpy-ride of high school

p. s : my bae since 2012 Kim Jonghyun is a National Leader now XD Oh my God I'm so touched with his title—finally people realized that he is an angel in disguise as Nu'est leader :')

Oke, udahan aku ramblingnya. Mind to review?


End file.
